Action Machines
The Hot Wheels Action Machines are a set of 5 Caterpillar Construction vehicles which were released in 1998. They came with small container of moldable, reusable ‘Clean Dirt’ compound. They came packaged individually on a large card with unique pictures corresponding to the car. The reverse side of the card a blueprint style artwork of the car, a small description of it and pictures of the other four cars in the series with text saying “Collect all the Action Machines vehicles to create a more powerful construction line-up for loads of fun!” Clean Dirt Compound IMPORTANT: CLEAN DIRT compound is non-toxic. CLEAN DIRT COMPOUND IS NOT A FOOD PRODUCT. Always put CLEAN DIRT compound back in its container after use or it will dry out. If CLEAN DIRT compound dries out, work in one teaspoon of water and repeat as needed. Push down on centre of CLEAN DIRT compound lid to easily close container. CAUTION: do not play with CLEAN DIRT compound on carpeting. CLEAN DIRT compound may stick to or stain fabrics and any varnished/unvarnished surfaces. FOR BEST REMOVAL: *Immediately remove excess CLEAN DIRT compound. *On carpets, use household carpet spot remover. *Wash with detergent and hot water; repeat if necessary *Dry cleaning will not remove CLEAN DIRT compound Bulldozer Bulldozers are very powerful machines that have the tough job of clearing the landscape at a construction site. The curved blade in front pushes away heavy loads of earth and rocks. Their special crawler tracks take the place of tires and allow them to do a good job on almost any ground! (Note: This casting is different from the ordinary CAT Bulldozer casting as it has a handle cast into the blade arm. It also uses the original casting with movable blade arm and real rubber tracks, rather than the retooled version without these features which was seen six years prior in 1992.) Compactor Compactors are finishing machines that flatten and compress a new road. Their huge metal rollers roll over fresh asphalt packing it down. The road will soon be smooth and hard for cars and trucks! (Note: This car comes with an extra roller with a CAT logo, the CAT logo will be pressed into the Clean Dirt compound when rolled over. The instructions say to push in both ends of the roller to remove and replace.) Dump Truck Dump Trucks are rugged, hardworking vehicles that carry away tons of excavated rocks, soil and dirt. The dumper body in back tilts up and the load tumbles out. Their large, heavy wheels allow them to move quickly on haul roads! (Note: This casting is different from the ordinary CAT Dump Truck casting as it is the only release to have a push button in the grille which tips the dumper, it is also the only release of this casting that has a yellow painted base.) Shovel Shovels work hard to remove large areas of earth at construction sites. The operator scoops, lifts and unloads buckets of dirt and rocks from a platform that swivels 360o. Underneath, shovels have special crawler tracks instead of wheels to help them power through any surface. (Note: this casting is different to the ordinary Excavator casting as this is the only release that has a hinged bucket arm.) Wheel Loader Wheel Loaders can be found at most building and construction sites doing a variety of tough jobs. They lift and move heavy objects in their powerful buckets. They scoop up piles of dirt and rocks and load them away into dump trucks that haul the rubble away! (Note: this casting is different to the ordinary CAT Wheel Loader casting, as this is the only release where if the exhaust stack is pushed, the bucket lifts up.) Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:Caterpillar Inc. Category:1998 Hot Wheels